Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus is Gingka Hagane's Metal Fusion beyblade. Unlike modern Beyblades, Storm Pegasus cannot use the Synchrome system. It is the predecessor of Galaxy Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus, and Samurai Pegasis. It's Face Bolt shows a picture of the mythical Pegasus, one of the eighty-eight constellations in the starry night sky. It is currently unknowned where Gingka's Storm Pegasus is specifically. Parts This is a review on Storm Pegasus's parts which include the: Beyblade Metal Fusion, Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring, Face Bolt, Spin Track, and Performance Tip. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Fusion Wheel of Storm Pegasus is Storm, the gray/silver metallic part of Pegasus. Energy Ring: Pegasus I As it name suggests, Pegasus I is the first Pegasus Energy Ring as more Pegasus variations will be developed sooner or later. Pegasus I is the circular blue part on top of the Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Pegasus I The Face Bolt is the small hexagonal part of Storm Pegasus. It has the picture of the white horse Pegasus. Pegasus is also 1 of 88 costellations. Pegasus, in Greek mythology was a hero, a legend! And was also told in many, many stories. The Pegasus on the Face Bolt has a red mane which if the reader looks carefully says "P" on the left red mane and "S" on the right red mane. Pegasus (on the Face Bolt) also has no pupils, it is pupil-less. The whole thing is outlined by yellow. Spin Track: 105 The Spin Track is a light blue color. It is also the 4th-lowest Spin Track. It's low-ness helps Storm Pegasus attack, slip, and sneak by Defense, Stamina, and Balance-types. The 105 Spin Tracks are good parts for a Blader who mainly uses Attack types. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) The Rubber Flat performance tip has terrible Stamina power like all other Attack type performance tips. A rumor has it that if you wear it out enough to the point you can take the red rubber part out and put some yamaha synthetic valve oil (band instruments kind, not motorcycles), RF will gain some more speed and rotate faster, slightly increasing it's defensive power as well. Trivia *Storm Pegasus 105RF was released in August 2010 (North America) *It was released on March 28th, 2009 in Japan. *It costed $9.99 in North America which is about 1260 Yen in Japan. *It is 1 of the 4 Metal Fusion Attack types along with: Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Storm Aquario 100HF/S, and Storm Capricorn M145Q. *Storm Pegasus was the first Beyblade to have the Storm Fusion wheel, 2nd is Storm Aquario, and 3rd is Storm Capricorn. *It is the first Beyblade to use and have it's Special Move. *Storm Pegasus is Gingka's first Beyblade in the anime, and Gingka's second Beyblade in the manga. *Storm Pegasus is the second Pegasus beyblade released. *It is said that Storm Pegasus was born from a meteor. *Storm Pegasus is the first Beyblade to have a rubber part included. Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Gingka Hagane's Beyblades Category:Pegasus Beyblades